Many electrochemical applications and devices, such as electrochemical cells or batteries, for example, employ compositions that demonstrate electrochemical redox activity and/or are capable of participating in electrochemical redox reactions. Merely by way of example, secondary or rechargeable cells or batteries employing alkali ion compositions have generated considerable interest. Lithium ion batteries, for example, typically have a lithium ion electrolyte, a solid reductant as an anode, and a solid oxidant as a cathode, the latter typically being an electronically conducting host into which lithium ions are reversibly inserted from the electrolyte in the discharge stage and from which lithium ions are reversibly released back to the electrolyte in the charge stage. The electrochemical reactions taking place at the anode and the cathode are substantially reversible, rendering the battery substantially rechargeable.
Various solid compositions have been investigated as possible compositions for use as electrochemical redox active electrode materials. Such compositions include those having a spinel structure, an olivine structure, a NASICON structure, and/or the like, for example. Some of these compositions have demonstrated insufficient conductivity or operability or have been linked with other negative associations, such as being expensive or difficult to produce or polluting to the environment, for example.
Development of compositions suitable for use in electrochemical redox reactions, methods of making same, uses of same, and/or associated technology is generally desirable.